Organized Stalking Lexicon
Organized Stalking Lexicon They use a color coded system to communicate the presence of the stalkers as well as coded messages the authorities want known to their victim. From my personal experience the messages and symbols are presented: Red: This means anger. Black: In their lexicon always means death. It’s not unusual to have civilian lackeys follow the target around with a black dog. It’s routine in my personal experience every where I have been in the last decade Black and Blue: This means the Blue Code of Silence and death. The police may feel the need to murder anyone who breaks their code. Silver and Black: Silver is a reminder of the color of a car and black symbolizes death as a psychological conditioning at all times to remain silent. Yellow: This means coward or weakling. It is to convey a proposed weakness of the target. Green: This means money and not to pursue any legal action or profit making venture from the knowledge derived from the experience. Walking Across the Street: This means crossing authority and is often accompanied by colors such as a red cap and black coat, shirt, pants and pulling a black or red luggage bag on wheels. It is done while waiting for the target via cell phone communications and twitter accounts. Standing on the curb: This is demonstrated by individuals, usually police officers in uniform, to insinuate that they will convince and manipulate individuals in society to drive their cars up and over the curb to hit and murder the victim/target that has been signaled out by the authorities as a troublemaker and a problem that has to be resolved. Smoke: This is done simply by an individual, male or female, staring at the target and smoking a cigarette. It’s meant to convey an incident in the country of Ireland where an American writer was asked by two young men for a cigarette and subsequently was attacked, beaten and had his neck broken. Walking with crutches: This is done constantly by men, women and children in the presence of the target. The exact nature of this message is unknown presently so to speculate would be counter productive. Displaying numbers: There are numerous numbers displayed within this category; therefore a subcategory is essential within this grouping. Two: This is done through hand signals such as the twofingered peace signal. It’s meant to display that there were two witnesses to the crime and subsequent coverup. Ten: The number appears throughout the campaign and means a determined amount of time the target lives. Five: In my stalking campaign five means four people were killed because of this specific targeting and I will be the fifth in line for death and or at least destruction. Mind this lexicon often changes with the victims that the authorities have singled out for destruction. Organized Stalking Protocol Car Accidents: This is one of the most dangerous and deadly displays of Organized Stalking. The police manipulate through their authority car accidents involving civilians who think they are doing something patriotic. The inclusion clause makes some individuals feel they are part of a much bigger plan that will assist the community. Some of these people will even commit murder/suicide for their outlandish view of what’s right and wrong within their society. Vehicular Homicide: Many individuals involved in Organized Stalking are told that the target is a troublemaker, a pest, a basic criminal and needs to be unveiled as such and kept under control. The perpetrators of Organized Stalking are instructed, by the local police, to back their cars into the target via twitter/cell phone exchanges that are aptly timed for maximum damage. Some perps, under the influence and direction of the authorities, will crossover lanes and deliberately create a head on collision with the target or the target’s family members. They even back their cars into the victim pretending not to see them. They will use twitter to communicate their attacks under the direct influence of the authorities. Assaults: The authorities will use a chain of perpetrators to engage willfully acts of physical violence; they are “pushed” into extremes to include shootings and stabbings. Poisoning: The poisoning of the target/victim is done through civilian lackeys who are too intimidated, at the mercy of the police, manipulated by them to the point of believing they are doing something patriotic or the inclusion clause the authorities cover their civilian drones with to the point of ethical distraction and ultimate destruction. The crime works depending on the demographics, the more blue collarworking class along with minorities and immigrants it becomes very dangerous in terms of physical violence and car “accidents”. A video explaining Gang Stalking from a targeted person: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DKybGHkncqI